


Supernaturally Attractive

by averzierlia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time that Arthur was the Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernaturally Attractive

“Only you _Arthur_ ,” Merlin grumbles as he watches the last vampire turn to ash. “Only you could trick the Powers That Be into choosing you for a job that _they only give to women_.”

“Hey, you can't blame me for this one. _Not my fault_ ,” Arthur tells him, brushing ash off his leather jacket.

“Oh, not your fault? Then whose fault is it, hmm?” Merlin asks.

“The last slayer's of course. For you know, _dying_ ,” and, no, it's Arthur's fault, it always is.

“Of course it's your fault. You're too supernaturally attractive,” which ok, might not make sense, but is totally true.

“ _Supernaturally attractive_? What does that even _mean_?” Arthur asks, taking a few steps toward him.

“Remember the dragon? The griffon? Nimueh? The _unicorn_?” Merlin always takes great please in pointing out that last one.

“Ok, that last one wasn't my fault either. It's not like I was a _virgin_ ,” he probably hadn't been, but no one ever came out and said that innocent meant virgin.

“Yes, yes, you keep saying that. I have yet to come across anyone who believes you,” including Gwen, who was ready to believe anything Arthur said, most of the time.

“Morgana doesn't count,” Arthur says, moving closer to Merlin.

“As what, a person? She does too count,” Merlin smirks as he says it, closing the last bit of space between them.

Arthur smiles, just with the corner of his mouth, and slides his hands around Merlin's hips, and pulling him in for a kiss. Merlin can't help but smile against Arthur's lips. No matter how much he complains, he doesn't really mind his king being the Slayer.


End file.
